


Duellanti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Historical, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Si conoscono i gladiatori, ma le gladiatrici sono state quasi completamente dimenticate.Fonte storica: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gladiatrice.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.Prompt: 104. Tifare.
Series: Le tragedie della vita [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040514





	Duellanti

Duellanti

La guerriera dalla pelle nera camminava intorno all’avversaria, dalla pelle più chiara, simile alla terracotta.

Entrambe avevano i seni nudi.

Una delle due aveva una lunga daga, l’altra una rete di metallo, ed entrambe stringevano degli ampi scudi.

Erano illuminate dalla luce rossastra delle torce.

I loro occhi brillavano febbricitanti e i loro movimenti erano studiati, come quelli di due felini.

Un uomo si sedette sugli spalti di pietra, guardandole interessato.

< Non so per chi tifare delle due. Sono entrambe molto affascinanti e su entrambe ho sentito storie interessanti > pensò. Si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra, le pupille dilatate.

[100].


End file.
